With the development of new materials and more demanding design requirements, there has been a growing tendency to use materials providing a volumetric light dispersion. Using this material will ensure an uncommon appearance, and it can be used for the creation of interesting effects. In a system, this material is often used as a thin light guide. For example, planar light guides made of a light-guiding material containing diffusion particles for light beam dispersion are known from documents CZ305740 and CZ201607411. A disadvantage of using a material with diffusion particles is a fact that using materials which volumetrically disperse light often reduces luminous efficiency of an optical system, which makes it difficult to comply with photometric requirements for a lighting equipment.
When using the planar light guide made of a volumetrically dispersive material, the light must be connected through the input area, or the edge. To ensure the necessary efficiency, the input area of the light guide may be shaped so that light sources lie at different PCB, which ensures a suitable light direction from the source. However, a larger number of PCB increases the price and the risk of failure rate of the optical system. Collimation optical elements situated near the light source contribute to the assurance of the required optical system efficiency. Documents CZ20100602, US20150241616, DE10234110, U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,943, and CZ20110359 describe various collimation systems, however these collimation systems or optical elements are difficult to be used, with regard to their spatial layout and requirements for installation area, for ultra thin planar light guides or ultra thin follow-up areas of planar light guides. Moreover, when using materials which volumetrically disperse light, the resulting stylistic effect and homogeneity of the resulting light trace can be disturbed by a collimated light beam of rays.
The goal of the present invention is to design light equipment, especially a signal lamp for motor vehicles, which makes light patterns, wherein the optical system of the light equipment may both include a planar light guide with a preferable maximum thickness up to 5 mm, and more preferably to a maximum thickness of 3 mm, preferably containing particles volumetrically dispersing light, and it has low demands for installation, whereas output light functions are preferably homogeneous and light radiation is easily producible at low cost